Fall to pieces
by Sora Yagami 'kizuna
Summary: Song fic basado en la canción fall to pieces de avril lavigne...a que no adivinan cual es la pareja....[one shot]


Holis! Jeje, este es mi primer song fic, espero que les guste mucho, es algo corto, lo se, pero honestamente siento que está perfecto asi.

Está basado en la canción "Fall to pieces" de Avril Lavigne, esta canción a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho asi que por eso decidi que está era la ideal para la historia que van a leer a continuación.

Bueno………ahora si……..disfruten…….

**oOº·.Fall to pieces.·ºOo**

Era un día nublado, había mucho frío, ya que era diciembre, así que todos usaban abrigos y bufandas, algunos niños tomados de la mano de sus mamas tenían gorros y algunas parejas sentadas en las bancas del parque estaban abrazadas, sintiendo el calor del ser amado, eso quitaba mas el frío que estar junto a una chimenea adentro de su casa, y eso era lo que precisamente ella no tenía, ese calor que solo esa persona especial tiene, pero después de tanto tiempo, por fin llego su oportunidad, este sería el gran día, el mas feliz de toda su vida, el 3 de diciembre estaría marcado en sus calendarios por siempre.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, justo la que habían acordado, miraba a su alrededor buscando de donde saldría, y al fin, lo vio a lo lejos, tenía unos jeans y una camisa negra y encima de ella una chamarra azul, su cabello estaba como siempre. Ya un poco más cerca, ella se paro y lo miro con una sonrisa calida.

"Hola" le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Hola…mmm…te hice esperar mucho?" dijo el mientras la miraba y pensaba: 'realmente se ve muy linda hoy'

"No, llegue hace unos minutos" le respondió despreocupada.

"Y bien, nos vamos?" le dijo mientras miraba hacia toda la calle.

"si" le respondió y comenzaron a caminar.

Todo el camino fue muy silencioso, de vez en cuando salían comentarios sin sentido y el silencio incomodo regresaba otra vez, haciendo que a él le tiemblen las piernas y a ella las manos. (no era por el frío, eh? Es q estaban nerviosos n.n)

Al fin llegaron al lugar, era un restaurant muy lindo, era su favorito, de vez en cuando iban con sus amigos, pero en esta ocasión eran solo ellos dos y en una cita. El lugar estaba repleto de parejas románticas, unas besándose y otras simplemente tomadas de la mano y mirándose fijamente, lo cual los ponía aun mas nerviosos de lo que ya estaban, el solo hecho de pensar que esta noche tal vez ellos acabarían así hacia que a ella le temblara todo el cuerpo y que el sintiera que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

"Pasen por aquí" les dijo el señor de la entrada amablemente y ellos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron nerviosamente.

Durante la cena todo transcurrió normal, platicaron y rieron de todo, recordaron viejos tiempos y cosas que recién habían pasado, pero la hora había llegado y al darse cuenta, él dijo:

"So…Sora.." dijo algo nervioso.

De repente recordaron una de las razones por las que estaban ahí, Tai le había hecho otra de esas cosas que el suele hacer y que sin darse cuenta hieren a la gente, eso ya había pasado muchas veces, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, el le hizo lo peor que jamás había hecho y después de muchas discusiones ella lo perdono, aunque cierto aire de tensión seguía entre ellos y Tai al notarlo decidió invitarla a salir y de una vez por todas hacer lo que tantas veces había planeado.

"Dime" le contestó la pelirroja mientras veía hacia otro lado y al notar que la miraba fijamente volteo la mirada hacia él.

**11111111111111111111111**

**I looked away**

**Then I look back at you**

**111111111111111111111111**

"Sobre lo que paso aquella vez….yo te quería pedir otra vez que me perdones…." El castaño fue interrumpido por el "Shh.." que pronunció ella.

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

**You try to say**

**The things that you can't undo**

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

"No digas nada…eso ya está resuelto" dijo la pelirroja mirándolo con ternurita.

Hoy era el día anhelado, dentro de sus pensamientos ella sólo rezaba por que toda esta tensión desapareciera y pudieran lograr estar bien y por fin estar juntos.

**111111111111111111111111111**

**If I had my way**

**I'd never get over you**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

**111111111111111111111111111**

Lograrlo a pesar de las caídas, los malos ratos y las heridas, lograrlo a pesar de todo.

**11111111111111111111111**

**Make it through the fall**

**Make it through it all**

**11111111111111111111111**

Ella no quería desmoronarse y caer en mil pedazos, sólo quería quedarse ahí mirándolo, no quería volver a hablar de eso, por que seguía insistiendo? Ella ya lo había perdonado y lo hizo honestamente, no quería una de esas largas conversaciones en las que no llegas a nada, acabas como empezaste.

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in Love With you**

**11111111111111111111111111111111**

"Esta bien…nos vamos?" dijo el castaño algo aliviado al oír que la pelirroja dijo que ya todo estaba resuelto.

"Si"

Al salir se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que el castaño dijo:

"Quieres ir al parque un rato?"

"Si, eso estaría bien" le contesto Sora con una dulce sonrisa.

Todo el camino estuvieron platicando hasta que llegaron al parque, entraron y caminaron hacia donde estaba un lago y alrededor de él había muchos árboles, así que decidieron sentarse bajo el más grande, como estaban sentados uno a lado de otro sentían ese calor tan suave e intenso, el calor que querían tener por siempre.

"Sabes?..." comenzó a hablar la pelirroja cuando de repente su cara quedo completamente roja y Tai al notarlo se puso igualmente rojo.

"Si?" le contestó un poco nervioso.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte, es realmente muy importante para mi" las manos de la pelirroja comenzaron a temblar. 'Vamos, dilo, ya no hay vuelta atrás…has esperado tanto tiempo para esto, no te puedes acobardar ahora' pensó mientras tomaba coraje y de repente lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Bueno…es que…te quería decir que…" repentinamente miro hacia sus zapatos como si de repente tuvieran algo de interesante, él la seguía mirando, esperando ansioso lo que iba a decir.

"Que….tu eres la única persona con la que estaría hasta el final, a través de todo y de todos y queee………..quiero agradecerte por todas las veces en las que me he desmoronado y me he sentido muy mal y deprimida y tu siempre estas ahí, me devuelves a la realidad y me envuelves en tus brazos."

**1111111111111111111111111**

**You're the only one,**

**I'd be with till the end**

**When I come undone**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under the stars**

**Back into your arms**

**1111111111111111111111111**

Al decir esto, ambos sintieron como se ponían exageradamente rojos y el castaño intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían, por mas que intentaba ni una sola palabra salía de su boca.

'Bueno ya…salio…por fin lo logre…' pensó la pelirroja mientras el silencio los seguía inundando.

Por fin al castaño se le bajo un poco el nerviosismo y dijo:

"So…Sora..y…yo" inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el dedo que la pelirroja puso encima de sus labios y se quedo atónito.

No quería hablar de eso ahora, solo quería quedarse ahí, observando…de repente una sensación llego a los dos e instantáneamente sintieron la necesidad de abrazarse, y asi lo hicieron, estaban algo nerviosos al principio pero al sentir el cuerpo del otro se llenaron de una sensación de paz.

**111111111111111111111111111111111**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**111111111111111111111111111111111**

De la nada, los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a humedecerse, sentía la necesidad de llorar, llorar en frente de él, como si al hacerlo fuera a liberar todo eso que estuvo guardado durante tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mojando la camisa del chico, al notarlo la separo delicadamente de su cuerpo y se miraron fijamente.

"Que te sucede?" dijo Tai secando una lagrima de su mejilla y sonriéndole tiernamente.

"No es nada" contesto secándose las lagrimas.

**11111111111111111111111111111111**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in Love With you**

**11111111111111111111111111111111**

Se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, casi sin parpadear, no querían perderse un solo instante de la belleza de la persona a la que amaban, esa que les había robado el corazón.

Mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos chocolate, sentía que veía a través de ellos, a través de su alma…quería saber quien era realmente…saber como comenzar bien con esto que anhelo por tanto tiempo…que significaba esta opresión en su pecho que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño y otra veces la había hecho llorar.

**111111111111111111111111111111**

**Wanna know who you are**

**Wanna know where to start**

**I wanna know what this means**

**111111111111111111111111111111**

También quería saber que era lo que el sentía, que de verdad lo que estaba pasando era real y no era otro de sus sueños diarios imaginando escenarios diferentes en los que sucedería…quería saber todo…absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y lo que había dentro de él.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Wanna know how you feel**

**Wanna know what is real**

**I wanna know everything, everything**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in Love With you**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Sabes?...yo…t…te amo, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi y no había tenido el valor de confesártelo por miedo a que me rechazaras"

"Shh…eso no importa ahora…lo importante es que ambos tuvimos el valor para confesar nuestros sentimientos y que de ahora en adelante seremos felices, no crees?"

"Si…tienes razón"

Luego de decir esto se fueron acercando poco a poco…fueron los segundos mas eternos de sus vidas…cada uno parecía un año…hasta que al fin sus labios se tocaron y se fundieron en un tierno y largo beso.

En ese instante todo pasaba por sus mentes…sentían ese calor y ese sentimiento que solo estaba en su imaginación y que por primera vez experimentaban de verdad.

Al paso de unos minutos se separaron e inmediatamente se abrazaron fuertemente, querían quedarse así para siempre, los dos juntos sintiendo eso que solo sentían estando con esa persona tan especial.

**1111111111111111111111111**

**I'm in love with you**

**Cuz i'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**1111111111111111111111111**

De repente la pelirroja le susurró al oído al castaño con una voz tierna y calmada…con una voz de enamorada………..

"Estoy muy enamorada de ti……………."

**11111111111111111111**

**I'm in love with you**

**11111111111111111111**

"…………te amo"

**oOº·.FiN.·ºOo**

Mua ha ha……….que les parecio? Bien? Mal? Super chafa? Recuerden que aquí abajo está el botoncito morado donde pueden mandar sus reviews y sugerencias, eso no solo sirve para levantar mi autoestima, sino para que vaya mejorando mi estilo y que ya no escriba tantas babosadas.

Es cierto….por si se preguntaban que va a pasar con el 4to capitulo de mi primer fic "un partido inolvidable" no se preocupen, les juro que ya voy a comenzar a trabajar en ello y que no lo voy a abandonar ya que es mi obra prima asi que no hay que dejarla a medias.

Je, je, gracias por sus reviews del tercer capitulo!

**oOº·.Sora Yagami 'kizuna'.·ºOo**


End file.
